Beautiful Nightmare
by Dragz1991
Summary: What happens when Alaric finds out he has a set of twins? They are both witches and one has grown up in mystic falls. Anna lives in mystic falls with Damon as her brother. Jade was raised by there mom but needs to find Anna after their mom dies of cancer.


**A/N This is a story between Beonca. E.A.B.A and myself. We hope you like and review! **

* * *

Jade's pov

Growing up was very interesting for me, when you're a witch. My mother's history of witches goes back to the Salem Witch Trials. She has raised me to be a witch since I was old enough to do spells.

I don't know my father. I only know what he looks like by an old photograph of him when he met my mother. He had only been staying in the town she once lived in to visit relatives.

My mom had known his grandparents since she was a child. That's how they met, but there weren't any romantic feelings. It was just a friendship, but how I come into the picture was a one night stand.

Mom moved when she found out that she was pregnant. She did not want to wreck the life he was building.

*#*#*

I'm standing in the rain, watching my mother's coffin go down into the ground and the gravedigger pile dirt onto the coffin. Mother has had breast cancer since I was sixteen. She battled against it for two years before it became too much to handle and she lost the fight.

Every descendant from the Abarame family has died from it, thankfully they had a kid first or I wouldn't have been born. Mother says that there is a strong possibility that I will be getting the cancer sometime as well.

The Abarame family is all girls; we have never had a boy born into the family. Doctors say that our family is high risk of getting breast cancer; it's just that the doctors don't catch it before it kills us.

I'm told I only have about a ten percent chance of not getting breast cancer.

I wipe my eyes heading to my car, hating my clothes being soaked. I take out my keys and press the unlock button to my pitch black two thousand ten mustang impala. As much as I love soaking in the sun, I hate the annoying light when I'm driving and so I have tinted windows.

I headed for home and each block there made me feel like it was too familiar. I knew I needed change, but where, how? I'm a witch, what opportunities do I have, when you know so much about the supernatural world?

I pulled into the driveway and headed into the apartment. We had to move this year because it was closer to the hospital. It didn't do any good is what the doctors had said at the end.

I walked in and wished I was old enough to go to a bar. I looked over at the end table in the hallway with a picture of Mom and me.

Picking up the picture, I could feel the tears weld up again. The picture had me a few months before Mother had become ill.

We were sitting in front of Grandmothers house that Mother had inherited when she died. Mom's face was so alive and her spirit was so close to nature back then.

I shared her bleach blond hair, but eyes were brown, but not nearly as light as hers. My father had dark brown eyes, she use to tell me that we had a mixture of the two.

I stopped crying when a slip of paper fell out. I picked it up to find out that the paper was from her book of shadows.

_Dear my wonderful Jade,_

_As we both know, I'm not going to be around that much longer and the life we had built, isn't going to be right for you anymore._ _I'm sorry for leaving you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner. _

_I know where your dad is and I believe that you should go to him. I knew of my cancer and should have known not to raise you on my own. I could have gotten sick sooner or died when you were young. _

_I used the tracer spell to find. He is a town called Mystic Falls, Virginia. _

_Be careful my dear, things are not what they see, use the knowledge I gave to you. You will find friends there, other witches, but vampires as well. Not all of them will be friendly, some of them, like all males will be overcome by your beauty. _

_Be on your toes, trust your father, don't forget what I have taught you, and learn to protect the people you care about because it will lead you to your future. _

_You are not alone, but don't be too shy and buy your dream mansion there. It will bring you great joy, even if you have to buy it from a vampire. Your father will know about the supernatural, as will many of the humans and witches there. _

_There is a council there that protects the humans; I wouldn't dismiss the idea of attending it. That is because I know you and I know how protective you can be, you remind me of your grandmother in those ways. I will always love you and be there for you._

_Love your mother,_

_Anna Abarame_

* * *

**A/N Please review!**


End file.
